Earth (SV)
Earth is the third planet from the Sun in the Solar system, located somewhere within the Milky Way galaxy. After the destruction of Krypton, two separate Meteor Showers struck Earth, primarily around Smallville, Kansas. The first meteor shower struck in October 1989 and the second one struck in May 2005. Both meteor showers deposited significant amounts of kryptonite in the Smallville region. Earth serves as a home for many different species, the most of which are humans. Humans have a genetic affinity for kryptonite, radioactive remnants of the planet Krypton. When exposed to kryptonite (usually along with a catalyst such as heat, electricity, magnetism, or the like), many humans develop superpowers and become meta-humans. Notable Citizens * Clark Kent (born as Kal-El) was sent to Earth by his kryptonian parents, Jor-El and Lara, to save his life and because they knew that one day when he is ready, he would eventually take the burden of protecting humanity. At first, he was afraid of this destiny, feeling that he wouldn't make a worthy protector, but after ten years, he finally embraced his calling and became the planet's greatest hero, Superman. * Lex Luthor was raised by his father to rule, but his mother wanted him to be happy, both of whom influenced him, as he would help others, but normally wanted something back in exchange. After he died, he was resurrected through cloning and embraced his own destiny and eventually became the President-Elect of the United States. Important Events Earth and its inhabitants were almost destroyed several times as the result of attacks by aliens, rogue Kryptonians, Brainiac, as well as Darkseid. * Dark Thursday - In 2006, General Zod attempted to take over Earth and turn it into a new Krypton . Zod used the Brain InterActive Construct to attack Earth with a powerful electronic virus, causing Dark Thursday, a planetwide blackout that caused widespread civil unrest and massive riots in major cities. * Zoners Escape - In 2006, Clark Kent escaped from the Phantom Zone, a limbo dimension created by his father Jor-El as a prison for Kryptonian and alien criminals, along with seven other prisoners. Several of these escaped criminals wreaked havoc on Earth before Clark and the Martian Manhunter were able to re-capture or kill them. All known criminals from the Phantom Zone are now deceased or returned to the Zone. * Solar Eclipse - In 2007, Zor-El plotted to come to Earth by way of cloning and turn it into a new Krypton. In 2007, after being resurrected by the blue crystal, he took over the Fortress of Solitude and used its powers to trigger a planetwide solar eclipse that would wipe out all of humanity. Clark was able to stop Zor-El and end the solar eclipse before any permanent harm could be done. * Human Brainwave Entrancement - In 2009, Brainiac used human brainwave entrainment to immobilize any human staring at a computer screen so he could download information from their brains into his own. The entrainment was broken when Brainiac was taken out of his host Chloe Sullivan by Clark and Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad of the Legion of Super-Heroes. * Doomsday's attack - In 2009, Davis Bloome began to transform into his monstrous persona Doomsday, the genetically enhanced son of General Zod and his wife Faora. Bloome was eventually separated from his Kryptonian side Doomsday by Chloe Sullivan by using black kryptonite. Doomsday battled Clark Kent in Metropolis and easily overpowered him, but Clark managed to trap the beast by throwing him under the Earth's crust, where he is currently trapped. * Zombie-Virus - '''In 2010, a virus was released by a soldier in the Kandorian army that could turn infected humans into zombies after they awoke from sleeping. It was found out by Chloe Sullivan and Dr. Emil Hamilton that the virus was developed from the blood of a Kryptonian and would require the blood of another Kryptonian to act as a cure. The antidote was developed and dropped on the sleeping city of Metropolis, preventing a widespread rampage and global pandemic. * '''Contact - In 2011, Darkseid began infecting humans with his omega symbols. The infected began to turn against their "vigilante" heroes culminating in the Vigilante Registration Act (VRA.) At some point, the planet Apokolips began to approach Earth through a magnetic force created by the Omega symbols burned into people's skulls. After embracing his destiny and becoming Superman, the newly costumed Clark Kent flew into space and pushed the planet back into space. Important Places * Smallville - A small rural town in Lowell County, Kansas, USA on Earth. It was founded in 1831 by Ezra Small. Smallville is located within driving distance of Metropolis, 425 miles from Hub City and near Granville. Smallville was proud of its status as the Creamed Corn Capital of the World until 1989 when it became the Meteor Capital of the World. When the meteor shower of 1989 occurred, it caused all sorts of mutations and destruction to the town and its citizens. * Metropolis - Metropolis is a major city in the state of Kansas. It is home to many businesses and organizations, including the Daily Planet, LuthorCorp, Queen Industries and the Isis Foundation. Metropolis has very high levels of crime. It has also been ravaged by an alien serial killer, an enraged Kryptonian phantom wraith and infected with a zombie virus. This has inspired several super-powered vigilantes, ranging from the Angel of Vengeance to Green Arrow and the Blur/Superman. * Central City - A metropolitan city located in an unknown state of the United States.Roy Rothman was incarcerated in a prison in Central City. When Captain Cold was reading the files about Impulse documented by Legion of Doom, it is mentioned that his base of operations is Central City. * Star City - A port city and is most notably the home of young billionaire Oliver Queen and headquarters of his international company, Queen Industries. * Hub City -Hub City is a city located in southern Illinois, southeast of St. Louis and north of Cairo, Illinois, 425 miles away from Smallville. It is known as being the most corrupt city in America. * Coast City '- A large metropolitan area located in an unknown state. Coast City is best known for its surfing social life. * 'Edge City - A city in Lowell County, Kansas. It is located near Smallville, Metropolis and Granville. * Granville -A town near Smallville, Edge City and Metropolis. It has been confirmed that Granville is located in Lowell County, Kansas. Granville is the home of Joseph Willowbrook and is the location where Lex Luthor was shot in December 2005. Relationship with Krypton Earth exists under a yellow sun, giving superpowers to visiting Kryptonians. Perhaps as a result, Kryptonians have been traveling to Earth for centuries. These ancient Kryptonians implanted their technology in underground caverns belonging to a Native American tribe called the Kawatche, as well as hid the Stones of Power, Kryptonian crystals encoded with all the knowledge of the Kryptonian civilization, around the planet. Krypton and Earth had several teleportation portals set up between the two planets, until a civil war with Zod forced the Ruling Council to shut them down. The Kryptonian scientist Dax-Ur used one of these portals to come to Earth 100 years ago. In 1961, Jor-El used another such portal to travel to Earth. Lara-El, Kara, as well as Zor-El used these portals to visit Earth in 1986. Kryptonian spaceships can be used to fly from Krypton to Earth. So far, three ships have made the journey: Kal-El's spaceship, the Black Ship carrying the Disciples of Zod and Brainiac and Kara's ship. Both Kal-El's and Kara's trip lasted three years, but Kara's ship landed in reservoir near Reeves Dam, holding her in suspended animation. For some reason, the Black Ship never made the full journey, but after the Crystal of Air was tainted with Genevieve Teague's blood, the Black Ship finally made its journey to Earth during the 2005 meteor shower. Category:Locations Category:Smallville Locations Category:Planets Category:Smallville Planets